english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Lex Lang
Walter Alexis "Lex" Lang (born November 12, 1965) is a two-time Emmy Award-winning American entrepreneur, producer and voice actor. He's married to voice actress Sandy Fox. He is the cofounder of The Love Planet Foundation, a non-profit organization which creates educational materials for children on the importance of recycling, world water awareness, and the preservation of the planet. He is also the cofounder of H2Om: Water with Intention. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2010) - Alloy (ep40), Batman 2 (ep48), Dick Grayson (ep48), Dr. Polaris (ep8), Gold, Hourman (ep31), Hydrogen (ep33) *ChalkZone (2005) - Caped Rich (ep28), Moonkey (ep28), Ronnie Lox (ep28) *Justice League: Unlimited (2004-2006) - Atomic Skull, Captain Cold (ep31), Heatwave (ep30), Nardoc (ep4), Robber#1 (ep1), Thug Leader (ep14) *Legion of Super Heroes (2006-2008) - Announcer#1 (ep5), Grimbor, RJ Brande (ep22), Referee (ep18) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010) - Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom *The Batman (2007-2008) - Clayface (eps53-54), Metallo, Riddleman#1 (ep49), Tech 2 (ep63) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2016) - Jagged Stone 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - Rescued Man *Bling (2016) - Boy's Father, Ox king *Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (2009) - Hundley, The Doorman *Curious George: Swings into Spring (2013) - Hundley, Doxie Puppies, The Doorman *Happily N'Ever After 2: Snow White Another Bite @ the Apple (2009) - Grimm *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) - Captain Atom *Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) - Rick Flag *The Son of Bigfoot (2017) - Asian Investor #3, ADR Loop Group 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Delhi Safari (2012) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise (2012) - Big Frenchman *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) - ADR Loop Group *The Star (2017) - Hunter *Thru the Moebius Strip (2005) - Additional Voices, ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Hedgehogs (2017) - AC Team 2 *Sheep & Wolves (2016) - Hobbler, ADR Loop Group *The Wild Life (2016) - Sailor#2 'Shorts' *Crash Bandicoot (2007) - Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. N. Gin, Titan Idol Announcer *Lego Star Wars: The Resistance Rises (2016) - FN-2003 (ep5), First Order Officer, Ithorian Pirate (ep3), Poe Dameron (ep1) 'TV Specials' *Ever After High: Thronecoming (2014) - Lance Charming 'Web Animation' *Ever After High (2014) - Lance Charming (ep33) *Marvel Heroes: Chronicles of Doom (2013) - Dr. Doom Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Sign (2003-2004) - Crim *Ai Yori Aoshi (2003) - Akiko's Father (ep18), Beach Boy B (ep16), Boy B (ep10), Boyfriend (ep10), Punk B (ep1), Suzuki, Takashi (ep15) *Aldnoah.Zero (2015-2016) - Assault Soldier (ep22), Cruhteo, Dales Leader, Harbringer Leader (ep13), Officer (ep16), Operator (ep11), Pilot (ep21), Soldier A (ep14), Staff (ep6), Staff Officer *Arc the Lad (2001) - Jack (ep19) *Argento Soma (2003) - Frank, Rick Schtiner (ep17), Yuri Leonov (ep21) *Babel II: Beyond Infinity (2002-2003) - Babel I, Balan, Lodem *Battle Athletes Victory (1999) - Operator (ep1) *Berserk (2017) - Knight (ep5), Knight (ep6), Silat *Bleach (2011-2014) - Marechiyo Omaeda, Soul Reaper (ep317) *Blue Dragon (2008-2009) - Blue Dragon, Thug (ep6) *Burn-Up Scramble (2004) - Additional Voices *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002) - Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2009) - Bismarck Waldstein, Priest (ep20) *Cosmo Warrior Zero (2002-2003) - Axel, Phase Breaker, Doctor (ep7), Dr. Aminner (ep8), Dr. Machine, Master *Daigunder (2003-2006) - Desceptor, Dean Green (ep4), Track Announcer *Destiny of the Shrine Maiden (2006) - Kazuki Ogami *Digimon: Data Squad (2007-2008) - Computer Voice (ep4), Digmon, Drimogemon, Additional Voices *Digimon: Digital Monsters - WarGreymon, Cyberdramon, Hirofumi Shioda (ep136), Justimon (ep149), Michel J. Barton (ep94), News Anchor (ep134) *Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future (2015) - Bengal Richness (ep42) *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Goku *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Blue Square Member (ep3), Egor, Reporter A (ep3), Shu Aozaki, Toramaru Gang Member (ep11) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Egor (ep1), Gang Member (ep1), Male News Anchor (ep1), Shu Aozaki (ep3), Voice of Ikebukuro (ep4) *El-Hazard: The Wanderers (1997) - Additional Voices *Fafner (2005-2006) - Kenji Kondo, Additional Voices *Fate/stay night (2006-2007) - Issei Ryodou *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2015-2016) - News Anchor (ep2), Souichirou Kuzuki *Fighting Spirit (2005-2006) - Takuma Saeki *Figure 17 (2003-2004) - D.D. *Fist of the North Star (1999) - Additional Voices *Flint the Time Detective (2000) - Dino Fishman, Bully (ep25), Osaka Merchant A (ep29) *Gad Guard (2004-2005) - Haneke, Unit Commander (ep10) *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Commander (ep24) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Apprentice (ep8), Seinoshin Kano *God Eater (2016) - Alisa's Father (ep6), Soldier (ep4) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Heidelnoir *Gungrave (2004-2005) - Bunji Kugashira, Ladd, Nathan *Hand Maid May (2001) - Yamazaki *Heat Guy J (2003-2004) - Shun Aurora, Giobanni Gallo *Hello Kitty's Paradise (2002-2003) - Magic Shop Owner (ep5), Prince (ep1), Race Track Starter (ep10) *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2016) - Dew *Initial D: First Stage (2003-2005) - Ry, Miki's Friend (ep7), Narrator *Initial D: Second Stage (2005) - Ry, Narrator *Iron Man (2011) - Chief of Staff (ep9), Village Leader (ep9) *Last Exile (2003) - Additional Voices *Lucky☆Star (2008-2009) - Host (ep19), Meito Anisawa, Santa Claus (ep11), TV Host (ep12), TV Voice (ep18) *Lupin the Third (2017) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden (2003) - Slash, Hayato Daimon *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful (2003) - Slash, Hayato Daimon *Mars Daybreak (2006) - Kuberness *Mirage of Blaze (2003) - Danjyo Kousaka, Shuhei Chiaki *Mon Colle Knights (2001-2002) - Luke, Slobylonian#1 (ep13), Storm Dragon *Naruto - Land of Birds Servant (ep162), Sand Ninja#4 (ep216), Teuchi, Villager A (ep160) *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2017) - Allied Ninja (ep302), Allied Ninja (ep304), Allied Ninja (ep309), Allied Ninja Crowd (ep303), Allied Ninja Messenger (ep302), Aviary Ninja (ep8), Father (ep63), Fire Temple Monk (ep73), Hayate Gekko, Kitane, Land of This' Soldier (ep310), Leaf Ninja A (ep75), Leaf Ninja C (ep75), Medical Ninja (ep11), Sand Ninja (ep6), Shibire, Teuchi (eps1-75), Tsubusa (ep2), Tsukado (ep181) *Night Walker: Midnight Detective (2001) - Cain, Shunichi *One Punch Man (2016) - Announcer (ep11), Citizen (ep9), Flashy Flash (ep10), Funeral Suspenders (ep8), Pluton (ep12) *Otogi Zoshi (2005-2006) - Man in Coat, Mansairaku, Train Passenger (ep22) *Planetes (2005) - Sia's Father (ep5) *Rave Master (2004) - Pasha (eps12-14), Rugar 70 (eps12-14, 17-18), Tunnel Guard (ep13) *Rurouni Kenshin (2000) - Sanosuke Sagara *s-CRY-ed (2003-2004) - Kunihiko Kimishima, Council Member (ep14), Spectator C (ep15) *Saint Tail (2001) - Hayase (ep1) *Saiyuki Reload (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006-2007) - Genjo Sanzo *Samurai Champloo (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Scrapped Princess (2005) - Bandit (ep1), Bandit (ep2), Distressed Traveller (ep20), Galil, Socom *Shinzo (2002) - Kid Robot, Robot Gardener (ep15), Waru *Stellvia (2004-2005) - Man (ep13), Ritsuo Soujin *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Additional Voices *Tenjho Tenge (2005) - Ishimatsu, Senior Students (ep1) *The Twelve Kingdoms (2003-2005) - King En/'Shouryuu', Hankyo, Senior A (ep15) *Tokyo Pig (2002-2003) - Milk Man *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001) - Tow-Line (ep11) *Trigun (2000) - Additional Voices *Vampire Princess Miyu (2001) - Additional Voices *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Kianu *Witch Hunter Robin (2004) - Shunji Nagira, Juzo Narumi (ep11) *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Punk (ep12), Retrieval Team Soldier (ep21) *Wolverine (2011) - Anh, Madripoor Thug (ep7) *Zatch Bell! (2006) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts' *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2003) - Metoo 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (1998) - Kazuma Kuwabara 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Battle of Adventurers (2005) - Airport Announcer, Man on Boat, Policeman, Water Control Operator *Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon (2005) - Concerned Boy, Omnimon, Subway Announcer *Digimon: Runaway Locomon (2005) - GranLocomon, Justimon, Locomon, Railroad Worker *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Summer Special (2004) - Slash 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Niflheim Official *Resident Evil: Vendetta (2017) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Air Bound (2017) - Ship Mouse B *Akira (2001) - Additional Voices *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Additional Voices *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Marechiyo Omaeda *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Marechiyo Omaeda, Squad 10 Soul Reaper *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Additional Voices *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - WarGreymon, Omnimon (Shared), Rapidmon *éX-Driver The Movie (2004) - David, Fitz, Keyne Tokioka, Police Officer, Additional Voices *Fate/stay night The Movie: Heaven's Feel I. presage flower (2018) - Souichirou Kuzuki *Gundress (2002) - Kelvelos, Shiberagi *Karas: The Prophecy (2006) - Doctor, Monster, Shako *Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Mamo (2003) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team: Miller's Report (2002) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - Bardo *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Doto Kazahana *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Hayate Gekko *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Apocalypse Zero (2000) - Kakugo, Zero (ep2) *Battle Athletes (1998) - Additional Voices *éX-Driver (2002) - Keyne Tokioka (ep3), Man 1 *éX-Driver: Nina & Rei Danger Zone (2004) - Rescue Worker *Gestalt (2000) - Olivier *Here Is Green Wood (2004) - Furusawa, Punk (ep5), Student C (ep1), Student Changing A (ep4), Student with Glasses (ep1), Video Game Store Clerk (ep2) *Initial D: Extra Stage (2005) - Ry *Jungle De Ikou! (1999) - Evil Ongo (ep3), Itsuki *Mezzo Forte (2001) - Body Guard *Mirage of Blaze: Rebels of the River Edge (2005) - Shuhei Chiaki *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2001-2002) - Ginias Sahalin *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1999) - Quartz Captain (ep10) *New Getter Robo (2005) - Ryoma Nagare *Ninja Cadets! (2000) - Hayashi, Matsuzaka *Space Pirate Captain Herlock: The Endless Odyssey (2004) - Captain Herlock (ep1) *Street Fighter Alpha (2001) - Additional Voices *Submarine 707R (2004) - Additional Voices *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation (2007) - Lundgrom *The Cockpit (1999) - Captain A (ep1) *Tokyo Revelation (2002) - Takehiko Kuki *Ys (2002-2003) - Dark Fact, Adle's Father (ep2) *Ys II (2003) - Jira, Darc Fact (ep1) 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - Maxie (ep7) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Batgirl: Year One (2009) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne', Firefly, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Jackie Chan's Project A2 (2003) - Additional Voices *Onmyoji (2003) - Minamoto no Hiromasa *Onmyoji II (2004) - Minamoto no Hiromasa *Tokyo Mafia: Yakuza Wars (2001) - Yuki *Weather Woman (2000) - Minoru Yamagishi, Scar 1 'Movies' *Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Avengers: Infinity War (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Code Name: The Cleaner - ADR Loop Group *Dawn of the Dead (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) - Ape Loop Group *Deadpool (2016) - Additional Voices *Dumb and Dumber To (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Fantastic Four (2015) - Additional Voices *Funny Money - ADR Loop Group *Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay - ADR Loop Group *Hitchcock (2012) - Additional Voices *Immortals - ADR Loop Group *Iron Man (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Iron Man 3 (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Jack the Giant Slayer (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Jurassic World (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Just Friends - ADR Loop Group *Justice League (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Lars and the Real Girl - ADR Loop Group *Life (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Lost in Space (1998) - ADR Loop Group *Maze Runner: The Death Cure (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials (2015) - Additional Voices *Metallica Through the Never - ADR Loop Group *Right at your Door (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) - Additional Voices *Runner Runner (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Serendipity (2001) - Additional Voices *Snatched (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) - Stormtrooper *Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017) - Canto Cop *Stranger Than Fiction - ADR Loop Group *Sucker Punch (2011) - Additional Voices *The Betrayed (2008) - ADR Walla Group *The Burning Plain - ADR Loop Group *The Devil's Rejects (2005) - ADR Loop Group *The Experiment (2010) - ADR Loop Group *The Fighter (2010) - ADR Loop Group *The Heat (2013) - Additional Voices *The Next Three Days (2010) - ADR Loop Group *The Switch - ADR Loop Group *The Wolverine (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Year of Getting to Know Us (2008) - Additional Voices *Thor: Ragnarok (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997) - Lerigot, Rygog *War for the Planet of the Apes (2017) - Ape Vocal Effects *X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Movies' *Cow Belles - ADR Loop Group *Life Is Ruff - ADR Loop Group *The Fantasia Barrino Story: Life Is Not a Fairy Tale - ADR Loop Group 'TV Series' *Alphas - ADR Loop Group *Californication - ADR Loop Group *Community (????) - ADR Loop Group *DC's Legends of Tomorrow (????) - ADR Loop Group *Entourage - ADR Loop Group *Eureka - ADR Loop Group *Gilmore Girls - ADR Loop Group *Make It or Breal It - ADR Loop Group *Marvel Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - ADR Loop Group *Nightmares & Dreamscapes: From the Stories of Stephen King - ADR Loop Group *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Zen-Aku (eps13-16) *Power Rangers in Space (1998) - Ecliptor *Psych - ADR Loop Group *Raising the Bar - ADR Loop Group *Ray Donovan - ADR Loop Group *Ringer - ADR Loop Group *Saban's Power Rangers: Turbo (1997) - Rygog *The Flash (????) - ADR Loop Group *The Good Wife - ADR Loop Group *The Middleman - ADR Loop Group *The Walking Dead - ADR Loop Group 'TV Specials' *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I Don't Know! (2013) - Demon Cat *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Officer Deaves, Officer Doyle, Officer Kevern *Breakdown (2004) - Delta Two, Researcher Lookout, Test Researcher *Brütal Legend (2009) - Glitter Fists, Warfathers *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Crash: Mind over Mutant (2008) - Additional Voices *Crash: Tag Team Racing (2005) - Dr. Neo Cortex *Crash: TwinSanity (2004) - Dr. Neo Cortex *Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy (2017) - Dr. Neo Cortex *Crash of the Titans (2007) - Dr. Neo Cortex, Additional Voices *Dark Horizon (2008) - Additional Voices *Defender (2002) - Additional Voices *Digimon: All-Star Rumble (2014) - Dorulumon, Examon, Omnimon (WarGreymon), WarGreymon *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *Dragon Rage (2001) - Additional Voices *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Additional Voices *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Annihilus, Additional Voices *Fear Effect 2: Retro Helix (2001) - Jacob "Deke" Decourt *Fracture (2008) - Additional Voices *Full Spectrum Warrior (2004) - Platoon Leader *God of War (2018) - Additional Voices *Golden Axe: Beast Rider (2008) - Additional Voices *Haunting Ground (2005) - Debilitas *Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death (2000) - Additional Voices *Heroes of Might and Magic V: Tribes of the East (2007) - Additional Voices *Hunter: The Reckoning: Redeemer (2003) - Father Estaban Cortez *Hunter: The Reckoning: Wayward (2003) - Father Estaban Cortez *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - MagnaGuard, Red 3, Res Mal B, Generic Male, Storm Trooper *Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader (2003) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Dr. Doom *Mass Effect (2007) - Din Korlack, Yaroslev Tartakovsky *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Din Korlack *Medal of Honor: Warfighter (2012) - Buzzsaw One Six *Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction (2005) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic IX (2002) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer (2000) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Hayate Gekko *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Hayate Gekko *Painkiller (2004) - Lucifer *Racedriver: Grid (2008) - Spanish Teammate, USA Teammate *Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles (2009) - Marvin Branagh *Resistance 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Section 8 (2009) - Arm Infantry 2, Fleet Pilot 2 *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Dr. Neo Cortex *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Grim Creeper *Star Trek: Armada II (2001) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Elite Force II (2003) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Klingon Academy (2000) - Civil War First Officer, Fed. Commander 4, Hopogh Captain *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) - Han Solo, Imperial Infantry *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2017) - Poe Dameron, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Empire at War (2006) - Scout Trooper, T4-B Tank Commander, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) - Kelborn, Nallek *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike (2003) - Han Solo, Stormtrooper 3, Transport Captain 1, Transport Captain 3 *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (2008) - Stormtrooper *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II (2010) - Stormtrooper 1 *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Agent Fau-Kes, Guard Captain Yils *The Cave (2013) - King, Speakerbox, The Zen Master *The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring (2003) - Additional Voices *The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) - Civilian, Police/Security *The Saboteur (2009) - Heinz, Javier, Stransky *Titanfall (2014) - Spyglass *Titanfall 2 (2016) - Testing Facility AI *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Crim, Moonstone *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Crim, Moonstone *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Crim, Moonstone, Rocker Grunty *Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana (2005) - Mull *Bloody Roar: Primal Fury (2002) - Additional Voices *Blue Dragon (2007) - Nene *Bushido Blade 2 (1998) - Takeru Hongou *Crimson Gem Saga (2009) - Gelts, Herbert von Guterrian, Monk A, Monk B, Stormghor Stormhyde, Williams *Crimson Sea (2002) - Bow Rahn *Death by Degrees (2005) - Additional Voices *Digimon: Digital Monsters: Rumble Arena (2002) - Omnimon, WarGreymon *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories (2006) - Overlord Zenon, Narration, Old Man Geo *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout (1997) - Gohan *Dynasty Tactics 2 (2003) - Guo Jia, Zhuge Liang *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce (2009) - Sun Jian, Zhuge Liang *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Sima Yi, Zhuge Liang *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Sima Yi, Zhuge Liang *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Ling Tong, Zhuge Liang *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Ling Tong, Zhuge Liang *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Zhuge Liang *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Sun Jian, Zhuge Liang *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Zhuge Liang *Earth Defense Force 2017 (2007) - Additional Voices *Enchanted Arms (2006) - Additional Voices *Galerians: Ash (2003) - Soldiers *Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise from the Ashes (2000) - Additional Voices *Kessen II (2001) - Zhuge Liang *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: Treasure of the Sorcerer King (2004) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII *Monster Kingdom: Jewel Summoner (2007) - Grey, Shopkeeper *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Giichi, Hayate Gekko *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Kidomaru, Shikaku Nara *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Shikaku Nara *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Kidomaru *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Teuchi *Phantom Brave (2004) - Ash *Phantom Brave: We Meet Again (2009) - Ash *Project Sylpheed (2007) - Additional Voices *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked (2006) - Worso *Samurai Warriors (2004) - Magoichi Saika *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga (2005) - Harley, Mick the Slug *Steambot Chronicles (2006) - Marjoram *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Suikoden V (2006) - Childerich *The Sky Crawlers: Innocent Aces (2010) - Aozasa *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Ling Tong, Zhuge Liang *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Ling Tong, Zhuge Liang *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Luis Virgil *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Luis Virgil Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (356) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (186) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2018. Category:American Voice Actors